


Not in that way.

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band), Sam Smith (Musician)
Genre: Crying Harry, Drunk Harry, Emotional, Hurt Harry Styles, I suck at tags, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, M/M, happy louis, harry and louis exes, larry is real, larry used to be real, this is an old fic of mine when elounor was still existing so yeah, this is just my second time idek bye, this is just pure work of my fucked up mind, zayn was mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where larry used to be real but eleanor came and louis learned to love eleanor and harry gets all emotional when the always in my heart tweet reached 1 million RT's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in that way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old one shot of mine, again based from sam smith's song 'not in that way' give it a listen while you read this. xx

Harry enters a convenient store his raybans hanging on his nose, trying to disguise himself from the people that might see him. What he is doing is really risky for a big popstar like him, but he wanted to be alone for a while.

He walks over to the magazine stands and sees a picture of someone very familiar to him in the front page.

" _Louis Tomlinson on how he misses his girlfriend while on tour."find out what he says on pg. 17._ behind it is a picture of Louis and Eleanor all smiles at Jay's wedding.

" _Louis Tomlinsons Love tweet to Band mate Harry Styles, surpasses Obama's tweet as the 2nd most retweeted tweet of all time."_ it had the screenshot photo of it below.

He badly wanted to buy it, then rip it to shreds because of the pure jealousy he is feeling inside. The reason why he went out for a while, is because he wanted to forget how Louis is texting Eleanor like a lovesick teenager --the way he used to do to Harry.

Harry is madly in love with Louis, which Louis gave back when they were in the X-factor to the first year of the band, until he found a girl to replace him.

Harry was not able to accept it at first but he did as the time passes because he can see that, it is what makes Louis happy.

He believes that if you love someone you will sacrifice your own happiness, just for them to be happy, Even if deep inside it's crushing you to pieces.

He purchases it, the girl in the cashier looking suspiciously at him.

"Ha-Harry?" The girl stutters as she scans the magazine.Harry slightly peaks from his shades and winks at the girl, putting his finger up in his lips, telling the girl to be quiet.

"I won't tell anyone I've seen you here, if you answer my question" The girl offers. Harry nods.

"Why are you buying a magazine where Elounor is at the front page?" Harry creases his brows together not knowing what to answer to the fans question.

"Because I ship them" He jokes, even if in reality it's heartbreaking for him to say it. He is damn sure what he said will be on the internet any minute now so Louis will see it, and maybe it will bring a smile on his face. That Harry loves to see all the time.

He pulls out a bill then put it down the counter, he picked up the magazine and run out of the store to get back to the studio.

He leaves the magazine on his car, so no one can see it and ask why he would buy such thing.

"Where did you go?" Zayn asks when Harry entered the studio.

"Just had some fresh air." Harry smiles sheepishly at Zayn.

"Did you really?" He raises his brow in a question.

"What else could I have done?" Harry looks at him with a ridiculed face and sat on the couch.

"I don't know, Maybe you bought a magazine with Louis and Eleanor on the cover page" Zayn shrugs, his eyes never leaving his phone.

Harry's eyes widen, how did he find out? He asks himself and answered it himself too. Paparazzi and fans, for christ sake, can't I have a little bit of privacy now a days? He face palms himself.

"Louis suddenly stood up earlier, and told us that you told someone quote I ship them unquote"

"What did he feel about it?" Harry asks so curious that his eyes can bulge out of his eyes sockets.

"He looked very ecstatic, that he wanted to hug you, and tell you how proud he is with your support and moving on" Zayn explains and Harry frowns at the last words. Has he really moved on? or he is really just a great actor, that noone can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Don't worry mate, I know you still love him" Zayn stands up and pats his shoulder in a comforting manner, Harry smiles weakly at his bandmate/brother, atleast Zayn knows what he feels.

They stayed quiet until Louis barges in the room.

"Haz baby, Thank you" Louis jumps on Harry's lap, giving him a tight hug and a few kisses on the face. It took Harry off guard but he just appreciate the moment by hugging Louis back with a grateful smile.

"I'm happy for you" Louis says with a big grin still sitting on Harry's lap.

"I'm happy that you are happy Lou" Harry says his heart breaking into a million more pieces.

"Now come on and get this recording started" Liam now shouts and they all stand going to their designated booths one by one.

Harry feeling very suffocated, because of Louis' closeness. Louis used to be so cold since he and Harry broke up, because he knows that Harry still has feelings for him, and he didn't want to lead him on.

Now that Louis thinks Harry has moved on, he gets all close and insensitive. He kept on telling Harry, him and Eleanors convo's how they send random emojis to each other or some ugly pictures. It was heartbreaking but still fulfilling for Harry to see the wide smile of his bestfriend that kept him strong every time.

"Boys, Let's have supper at my flat tonight me and Eleanor are gonna have a housewarming" Louis announces while they're all lounged on the studios sofas, just waiting for them to be dismissed.

 "You're moving in together?" Zayn blurts out, giving a look of symphaty to Harry. Zayn is the only one who can truly tell how Harry feels, and He is very thankful for it.

 "Yeah, We have been planning for months and now is the day" Louis smiles enthusiastically to everyone, longer at Harrys . Harry forces a big grin and pat Louis' shoulder.

 "I'm really happy for you babycheeks" Harry whispers a tear managing to escape from his eye.

Louis screams 'group hug' and they all huddled up, Harry and Louis in the middle. 

"Haz, you can join me in my car if you want" Louis offers but Harry declines.

"I still need to go somewhere to pick up something"

"Alright, See you later" Louis gives him a warm smile before turning around.

He enters his car and sees the magazine he bought earlier, he threw it on the back of his car.

He carelessly drives to the nearest bar he can reach, not caring whoever sees him here. It wouldn't matter anyways.

He turn off his phone and leave it in the car, so noone can possibly contact him in his despair.

"Why can't he fuxking see it!" He screams to himself as he lets the liquor lessen the pain he is feeling inside.

"I love him, I love Louis" Harry whispers, slapping his own face multiple times.

After 4 hours and 2 bottles of a long neck alcohol that he can't even tell what brand is, he is drunk senseless, but he did manage to drive himself home without getting a ticket or involved in a car accident.

He stumbles in his flat, thankful that no is there to see him in his grief. His face is flushed and wet with tears, he feels like his heart is being pricked by a needle every second, Breathing hurts so much. He can only think about Louis, His laugh, smile, voice, everything about Louis, Absentmindedly he has opened his phone and see 50 msgs. and 20 missed calls half from the boy he loved so much.

He dials Louis' number and put it on his ear waiting to hear his beautiful 'hello'. Instead he hears the voice he dreaded hearing.

"Harry." Eleanor says through the other line, Harry's blood immediately boils and his eyes begin to water again.

"Whe-Where's Louis?" Harry slurs.

"We have been trying to call you for hours" Eleanor says with concern.

"Stop the crap Eleanor give me Louis" He cries to the phone in anger, Eleanor squints.

"Who's that love?" Louis asks in curiosity. Harry hears him.

"Give him the damn phone" Harry shouts again and Louis gets the phone from Eleanor's hand.

"How dare you shout at her?" Louis' voice booms from the phone but Harry didn't even wince, even when angry his voice was music to Harry's ears.

"Louis Did you mean it?" Harry cries to the phone.

"A-are you crying?" Louis says his voice softening.

"Answer me, Please" Harry cries harder, hoping that his voice is still understandable.

"Are you drunk?" Louis asks again now worried as to where Harry is.

"Fucking Answer me Louis!" Harry rages, already choking in his tears.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks in confusion.

"The 'Always in my heart' bullshit" Harry says sobbing so hard, he is already catching his breath. It hurt so much, The alcohol has given him so much confidence.

"I-I did" Louis answers in a whisper, Harry's heart flutters, and he smiles a little.

"I love you Louis so much" Harry shouts happily to the phone, making himself believe that Louis loves him as much but what Louis said made him fall to the floor in despair, as if he didn't expect it coming.

"I love you too Haz but not it's not the way you love me. I'm sorry" Louis says followed by a beep.

Leaving Harry sobbing like a kid sitting slump on the floor, his face on his knees.


End file.
